


Jealousy

by unamericanamerican



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unamericanamerican/pseuds/unamericanamerican
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bastian gets jealous that Lukas is spending so much time with Per in London. Lukas does his best to comfort his long time best friend and boyfriend. Set after the Google+ hangout with Per and Thomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing any kind of fan fiction so feedback would be greatly appreciated. I'm hoping to write more schweinski in the future if people like this one shot.

Lukas noticed it but he wasn’t sure if the others did as well. They had been doing a Google+ hangout and the interviewer had asked the four of them what their plans were for the rest of the day. 

Lukas was honest and told them that he was staying at Per’s for the night and they were going to training in the morning together. Harmless enough, right?

Apparently not when you’re in the presence of your long time lover, best friend, boyfriend, whatever the fuck they were calling themselves these days. Lukas hadn’t even really thought about what he was saying or the way it may have sounded in Bastian’s mind. 

The look on Bastian’s face said it all though. He had been happy and laughing for the entire interview but suddenly his smile was no where to be found. He also made a comment that Lukas didn't hear but it couldn’t have been anything good. Lukas knew he had to do something. He had to let Bastian know exactly how much he cared about him, even when they were hundreds of miles apart. 

The second the interview ended and the webcam turned off, he excused himself and made his way to the spare bedroom in Per’s house that he was staying in. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket, quickly went to his contacts, found ‘Basti' and hit call. 

It took several rings before Bastian finally picked up the phone. 

“Hi,” was all the Bavarian said. Oh yeah, something was definitely not right. Lukas was usually greeted with an enthusiastic hello or a drawn out ‘lukkkiii’.

“Please don’t be mad at me,” He started, just putting it all out there. “You know how much I hate it when your upset.” 

The line was quite for a second too long before Bastian replied with, “I’m not mad.”

Lukas rolled his eyes a little and smirked. 

“You are a terrible liar.” They knew each other way too well at this point. Bastian couldn’t get anything past Lukas and vice versa. They had been friends for about ten years after all. 

Bastian sighed on the other end of the line. 

“No, I’m serious Luki. I’m not mad at you….” He paused and then continued on, “I’m just…” Again, he paused, unable to get the words out. 

Lukas patiently waited, feeling as if they were entering new territory here. They had always been able to talk openly with one another about anything. They rarely fought or got into serious arguments. He wanted his happy, loving, dorky best friend back.

“Basti, what is it then?” He asked, wanting to fix this situation. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I’ve been staying at Per’s. I didn’t think it was a big deal.” 

Another sigh. “I’m not mad that you didn’t tell me. I’m not mad at all, I promise.” 

Bastian felt like he was repeating himself and he was. He just needed to come out and admit what he was feeling, as embarrassing as it is. Lukas wasn’t going to judge him. He would never judge him. He took a deep breath and just came out with it. 

“I’m jealous, okay? I’m jealous that Per gets to see you everyday and he gets to train with you and you spend time at his house. I’m jealous and I miss you and I feel pathetic….” Bastian blurted out without really thinking about it. It was all true, it just hadn’t come out exactly the way he wanted it to. 

Lukas sat down on the edge of the bed, feeling just a little bit shocked at his friends outburst. It’s not as if they don’t talk about their feelings or that they aren’t affectionate with one another. For God’s sake, they exchange “I love you’s” on a somewhat regular basis. It’s just that they usually go about it in a different way. Their affection is usually shown through teasing and joking and playing around, not bold declarations of love and longing. 

Lukas was silent for a few seconds, a grin slowly spreading across his entire face. He couldn’t help it. 

“Aww Basti,” He had to take the opportunity to tease his other half just a little bit. 

"Lukas..." Bastian warned, his tone letting the other man know that this wasn't a time for teasing. 

Lukas took the hint, his teasing grin transforming into a sweet smile. This was a rare moment for the both of them and he still wanted to enjoy it.

Bastian was putting himself in a vulnerable position and Lukas knew exactly what that felt like. After all, he was the one to pursue this thing that was happening between them. The play fighting and the flirting and the unresolved sexual tension had been too much for Lukas one day in the summer of 2006 and he made the first move. It was going to happen at some point, Lukas was just the first one to break. 

So he knew all too well what it was like to take a chance on something. He also knew what it felt like to have a partner who recognized vulnerability and made you thankful that you put yourself out there. Bastian constantly made Lukas thankful that he made the first move. Their situation may be a little fucked up but neither of them ever regretted a second of it. He was sure of that. Now it was his turn to take care of his vulnerable best friend. 

“Basti, I fucking love you.” He thought it was a good idea to reassure Bastian of that before saying anything else. 

A small laugh came from the other end of the phone and Lukas could tell he did the right thing. 

“I’m serious,” He started again, “Do you know how much I wish you were here right now?”

“How much?” Bastian answered, and Lukas could hear the timid smile in his voice. He was getting somewhere. 

He continued, “You’re the only one I want to be training with and seeing every single day. Per’s a great guy and I consider him a close friend but he doesn’t quite compare to you.” 

“Oh yeah? Keep going…” Bastian encouraged, more than willing to listen to Lukas get all sentimental. It was probably one of the few things that would improve his mood at the moment. 

Lukas let out a deep laugh, lying down in bed and getting comfortable. He pulled his shirt over his head and quickly wiggled out of his jeans. Bastian must have realized what he was doing because soon Lukas could hear him doing the same on the other end of the line. 

Once he was down to his boxers, he slipped under the covers and settled in against the pillows. 

As soon as both boys were comfortable, Bastian was the one to start up the conversation again. He felt the need to explain what he feeling, in hopes of sounding less pathetic. 

“It just gets to me sometimes, you know? We’re hundreds and hundreds of miles away from each other a majority of the time and it’s not fair. I want to be able to see you anytime I want. I want to come home from training and have a relaxing night at home. I want to eat meals with you and play video games when we’re bored and sleep with my arms around you at night in a bed that we can call ours…” Bastian paused before continuing, “I guess seeing you tonight made me think about how difficult our situation really is.”

“You’re right,” Lukas agreed. “Our situation isn’t perfect. But it’s worth it, isn’t it?”

“Of course, it is.” Bastian answered, without any doubt in his mind. He would rather have what they have than have nothing at all.

Lukas grinned, thinking about the life his best friend had described. It was exactly what the two of them wanted. 

“Someday that will be our life. There will come a day when no one cares what the fuck we’re doing and we can finally do whatever we want.” Lukas promised before continuing, “We’ll buy a house in Cologne-“

“Hey!” Bastian quickly protested, which was completely expected. 

Lukas laughed and added “or Munich.” They both knew this would be an important conversation to have in the future. If they were being honest with themselves, they would must likely end up buying a house in each city and splitting their time between the two. 

“Like I was saying, we’ll buy a house and spend so much time together we’ll get sick of each other.” Lukas joked, knowing that was never going to happen. After spending so many years apart, spending every moment with Bastian sounded like a dream come true. 

Bastian laughed out loud, the first real laugh Lukas had drawn from him since the interview. 

“You’re really good at this, you know?” Bastian sighed, “This whole sentimental, reassurance thing you’ve got going on.”

“Well, as adorable as you are when you’re jealous, I much prefer you when you’re happy and love-drunk.” Lukas said affectionately.

“God, I can’t wait to see you.” Bastian chuckled, feeling desperate to be in the presence of his other half. It had been too long. 

“I know you technically have to stay with the team in the hotel, but is there any way you can get out of that? Or at least sneak me in…” Lukas pleaded, wanting to share a bed just for one night. He would even settle for a couple hours at this point. 

“I’m trying to work something out with coach but if I can’t,” Bastian paused, making Lukas think that staying the night together wasn’t going to happen.

“If I can’t,” Bastian started again, “we’ll just have to be sly and figure something else out. There is no way I’m missing out on spending the night with you while we’re both in the same city.” 

“We’ve done it before, we can do it again right?” Bastian asked, the biggest smile lighting up his face. 

Lukas laughed, “Of course we can. We can do anything.”

*****

Some time later, both boys were starting to succumb to sleepiness. There were longer stretches of silence between their words and their voices were beginning to fade. 

“I love you,” Bastian mumbled as he was drifting off to sleep. 

Lukas grinned and closed his eyes, “I love you too, Basti.” He soon drifted off as well, satisfied that things were back to normal. Well, as normal as their situation would allow. And that was enough for right now.


End file.
